One Very Awkward Day
by white-lily15
Summary: Takes place during Soul's New Meister. Must have read Soul's New Meister to understand! One simple task turns into a very awkward day of events for Soul and Jasmine.


One very awkward day….

The day was like any other, Soul waited patiently on Jasmine as she tried to replace a t shirt that she had gotten tooth paste. He lounged across the couch as he lazily looked at the clock. He didn't hate his new partner anymore, they just shared a strange relationship. She had just gotten released from the hospital yesterday from that attack Kitty had delivered to her. Soul had got absolutely no sleep that night worrying about her stitches and how she would heal. He despised that red head that they had just faced two days ago. Yesterday when they had come home the first thing they both done was shower to wash off the dried blood on them. Today was…frustrating. Jasmine was in pain from her cut and Soul was sleepy. With a growl he showed his razor sharp teeth that gleamed in the crazy sun's morning rays.

"Jaz!" he yelled as he shoved off the couch.

He stomped over to her door and drove his tan fist into the rough wood it was crafted out of. She had gotten toothpaste on her shirt before, and Soul was regretting telling her that she had done just that this morning. But, it wouldn't have looked cool if she had that all down the front of her shirt and had been seen with him all that day.

"What Soul?" she growled in response through the dense wood.

"Hurry up!" he scolded.

"I'm almost done hang on", she growled once more.

He stood outside that door for a solid five minutes.

"That's it!" Soul yelled before he twisted the knob on the door and shoved it open.

He threw open the door and stomped inside the room. Soul looked all around the room not to catch sight of the girl.

"Jaz!" he yelled.

That's when he saw her walk out of her closet her face red from anger,"Didn't I say give me a-".

Her face changed from red with anger to red with embarrassment.

"Soul!" she yelped as she shoved him out the door and slammed it behind him.

Soul stood outside her door with a shocked look on his face. He kept replaying the image he had just seen over and over in his head. Jasmine had walked out of her closet, clearly not aware of the fact that Soul had come into the room, with…..out a shirt on. She stood there in front of him with her signature ripped jeans on, her tan flat stomach shone , her curves out in the open, and a black bra covering her. With a thud Soul hit the floor as Jasmine swung the door open her caramel hair in a ponytail. She scowled at the scene before her. Soul lying in the floor, pinching his nose as blood gushed out.

DWMA…..

Sitting during class was very hard for Soul to do. That image of his new partner kept flashing in his mind, and every time he looked like he might get another nose bleed she balled up her fist and acted like she might throw another punch. He could still feel the knot on his head from the hit she had given him. He was thinking about her curves, her toned body, and that….black bra.

Whack!

Soul fell backwards out of the chair as Jasmine delivered a swing to his head. Tsubaki covered her mouth in shock as BlackStar laughed at the blood that was on Soul's desk. It had went from a few drips to a full blown nosebleed.

"Jasmine take Soul to the nurse's office to get stitches since you decided to bust his head open", Stein sighed as Jasmine picked the limp Soul up by his collar and slung him over her shoulder.

Jasmine walked down the hall way with Soul knocked out over her shoulder. Her shoes padded against the tiled halls when she heard a moan then saw a red liquid spill on the tiles and cover her shoes. Jasmine looked over her shoulder to see Soul knocked out from even more blood loss, apparently he had woken up to see that her butt was in his face.

Their apartment…..

Jasmine walked into the apartment holding the door open for the albino pervert who slugged inside holding his bandaged head still. She rolled her sapphire eyes as she slammed the flimsy door shut behind him. Three nosebleeds in one day that was a record even for Soul. As he plopped on the couch Jasmine glared a whole into his head before growling lowly in her throat and head to her room. Soul sat there staring at the blank television screen, he had never seen Jasmine this way before. Sure he noticed she was pretty, but not…sexy. With a groan he realized just how deep of trouble he was in.

"Jaz", he sighed outside her door.

"What do you want Eater?" she seemed to cuss as she opened her door.

She leaned in the doorway with her arms crossed over her chest. And articles of clothing in her hand, apparently she had been heading to go shower…..

"No! Don't think about that" he shouted in his head as he looked in her blue eyes.

"I've been acting uncool", he muttered only loud enough for her to barely hear.

"That's an understatement", Jasmine rolled her eyes.

"Not making this any easier here Jaz", he growled deeply at the girl.

She only shrugged as Soul shook his head realizing he was about to get into a fight with her.

"Anyway, how about I make dinner tonight".

Jasmine blinked her eyes a few times out of shock before a smirk crossed her face.

"Sure".

Soul smiled his shark toothed smile as she brushed past him to get to the bathroom across the hall. What happened next was totally an accident. When Jasmine brushed past Soul his hand accidently hit her butt causing her to yelp and face his innocent face.

"Jaz that was a total accident I sw- ".

Jasmine threw the first thing she had in her hand at him then stomped into the bathroom slamming the broken door shut. Soul removed the clothing from his face to see the door shut in his face. He looked down into his hands to see just what she had thrown at him unaware.

When Jasmine finally did come out of the bathroom she had a towel wrapped around her and scurried across the hall to her room. She opened her door only to slam into something rock hard. Jasmine shook her head momentarily to look up to see crimson eyes burning into her's. A scowl crossed her face as he smirked down at her.

"What do you want Soul?".

"Forgot your clothes did you? Maybe it was because you threw them at me" he raised a white eyebrow as a blush crossed her face.

"Get out so I can get some clothes on".

"Okay, okay I just came in to leave your clothes on your bed", he raised up his hands a smirk still on his face.

He went to her door and paused in the doorway to look her up and down then say, "So you wear a C cup hugh?".

"Get out!" Jasmine yelled slamming the door shut.

**Author Note: For the winner of my fan art contest procrastinating artist. Well you wanted awkard I hope you think this is awkward enough LOL :)**


End file.
